Too Late
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Sara tell's Gil that when he figures out what he wants, he might be too late. Is she right or wrong? WARNiNG. GC & NS


_I don't own any characters, except maybe Nicole... Sara's best friend. Um... raiting... K? Tell me if it should be different. Anyways, I was going to be different and I was going to make this about gil and sara for all those GSR fans, even though I'm a GCR... and I just got this awsome idea for a Grillows fic and I guess I just... Idk. I'll make it up to you GSR shippers somehow. LOL. Yeah. Read and review, if ya want.. ;-)_

* * *

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"No."

"Come on, let's go to dinner... see what happens."

"I... don't know what to do about this."

"I do. And when you finally figure it out, you might be too late." Sara walked down the halls and out of the doors. She really did like Gil, and even though she knew there was no chance of getting with him, she still tried. She really tried to understand what she could be doing that was making Gil reject her dinner plans.

Not long after, Catherine walked in to find Gil at his desk. His head was hung and not too many lights where on. She slowly sat down in the chair across from his desk and stared at him.

"I know it's you, Cath..."

"Well then why didn't you tell me 'Hi' when I walked through the door?" Catherine gave him a small smile and then put her hands in her laps. "Gil? Are you okay? You seem a little..."

"Do I look okay, Catherine?"

"Well... everyone else would say yes, but..."

"You're not everyone else."

"No. You don't look okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Hey. You offered to talk to me when I was having a bad day or a tough case. Really. You'll hurt my feelings if you reject my offer..." Even though Catherine was just joking with him, he winced at the word 'reject'. What was it with him and rejecting tonight? Catherine knew Gil better than anyone else, and she knew something was bothering him.

"I... I don't know, Catherine. It seems I don't know a lot of things, lately..."

"Okay. Something must really be bugging you. You haven't called me Catherine in a personal conversation in a LONG time..."

"See what I mean? I haven't been myself lately..." Catherine looked down at her watch and sighed. She looked back up and gave him another smile. "What do you say we get out of here and go get a bite? I'm starving and Lindsey's with my sister..."

"Cath, really..."

"Come on, Gil. You need this. Trust me." Catherine got up and dragged him out of his office. They drove to a close restaurant and sat in silence until Catherine brought up something to talk about.

"Gil... seriously... what's wrong?"

"It's easy for me to tell you yes to go to dinner, but why is it that whenever Sara askes me, I always turn her down..." Catherine looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Gil? Is this what it's all about? Sara?"

"I guess. I mean... I feel... I don't know what I feel, really."

"Gil... that's normal... I think." Catherine said with a small giggle. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she wanted to let him know that she understood. He looked up and sighed.

"I guess it's because every time she askes me to dinner, I feel like I'm... I'm being unfaithful to you."

"What?" Catherine said softly. She put down her drink and looked at her best friend for over 15 years in the eyes.

"I reject her dinner plans because I always know you'll come and ask me right after..."

"I... Gil... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I just finally figured it out and... I needed to let you know before it was too late..."

"Too late?"

"Someone once told me, 'When you finally figure it out, you might be too late.'" Catherine smiled and reached out to take his hand. He looked down once he felt her hand slide into his. He looked back up to find Catherine had scooted closer to him in the booth they were in.

"Gil... why did you wait so long?"

"Again, I don't know. When I went to ask you out, you were either taken or busy. I promised myself that the next day, I would ask you. But the next day turned into the next week, and next week turned into next month. I just lost track..." Catherine leaned over and kissed Gil softly on the lips. Everything that was floating around in his mind stopped. He usually would've stopped her, but it was Catherine he was kissing. It wasn't Sara, it wasn't Terri Miller, it wasn't even Heather. It was Catherine, the love of his life. Thanks to Sara, he realized that.

Sara walked in the restaurant with one of her old friends from college and suddenly stopped. She looked over in the far corner to see Gil and Catherine in a compromising position. She ran out of the restaurant and back to her car. Nicole, Sara's best friend, ran and caught up with her back at Sara's car. She was pushed up against the side of the car, crying. She couldn't believe what was happening. He could say yes to Catherine, but he couldn't say yes to her?

"Sara? Sara... what's wrong?"

"He's... he's in there. With... with Catherine."

"Catherine? What? Sara... who's in there?"

"Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows. The perfect couple on the face of the planet." Sara said rolling her eyes. Nicole finally figured out who she was talking about. Sara would call Nicole some nights and complain about how Gil would choose Catherine to work a case with him instead of her. Nicole patted Sara's back and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Sar... come on, girl. You gotta be strong..."

"I can't, Nicole! This hurts! He can go out to dinner with her but not me!"

"Sweetie... things like this are suppose to hurt. I promise you, you'll get over it. I know you will, Sara."

"No... I won't! I can't! It's... it wasn't suppose to end this way."

"Come on..." Nicole grabbed Sara by the arm and led in her in the car. She drove Sara home and helped her get over Gil.

The next day, Gil and Catherine walked in the breakroom with smiles on their faces. Gil handed out assignments, Catherine working with him, Sara with Nick, and Warrick with Greg. Gil and Catherine were about to leave when they saw Nick hug Sara. Gil turned to Catherine and kissed her softly.

"I'll meet you at the car..." Catherine stood there. Staring at him with a huge smile. "What?"

"You've never done that..."

"Done what?"

"Done this..." Catherine stood on her toes and kissed him back. He chuckled into the kiss and she broke away before anyone around the lab could see. Sara picked up her head and when she did, the first thing she saw was Gil and Catherine kiss. She tightened her grip on Nick and cried harder. Gil walked up to Sara and frowned.

"Sara?" She didn't look up or answer. Gil looked at Nick, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Sara... what's wrong?"

"OH! Now you ask me that, huh?"

"Sara... what has gotten into you?"

"You and Catherine, huh? God. I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"You were the one who told me, once I realize it... I might be too late. I can see you were wrong... because I did realize it, and I came to the conclusion... that I wasn't too late. I was right on time..." Gil walked out and left a crying Sara in Nick's arms, soon to be, the next greatest couple on the face of the planet.

;-) Finished!


End file.
